Aegon the Conqueror Come Again
by TargaryenHassle
Summary: Lyanna Stark had died. Then she hadn't. Her twins and Daenerys Targaryen were the future of their house, and they had to recover what was lost from those who seek to destroy them. They will take the Iron Throne back with Fire and Blood. Now starts the Game of Thrones
1. Prologue

**The Lord of Winterfell**

_Ned had been wondering the whole time there how he ended up in this situation._

When Ned set out with Robert all those months ago, he had two things on my mind. One was so that he could have the ability to avenge his father and brother who were mercilessly killed by the Mad king. He was not the type of person that goes out seeking revenge, but there was no way he was keeping his head with the Mad King on the throne. The other was so that he could get his sister back from the Crown Prince who up until that moment he had thought had kidnapped and raped her. He no longer knew what to believe.

When the Mad King had called for his and Robert's head it seemed like the right choice to call the banners and head out to war. Even with a new wife who recently had become pregnant, there was no way that we would be able to live with the Mad King still on the throne.

After my brother and father had been murdered it seemed like the right choice, but now he doesn't know anymore, because in the end the war didn't bring back his father and brother, and even though he hadn't known it at the time, it had lead to the death of his sister's beloved.

He had let my brother and Robert get it into my head that the only possible reason for Lyanna's disappearance had to be that the Dragon Prince had kidnapped her, but didn't he know who she truly was? He had truly believed that Robert would change his whoring ways Lyanna, but in the end she had been able to see right through the man that was now King. She despised the idea of him so much so that she decided to run off and marry the Dragon Prince because he was the one that truly loved her.

In the end the war was a lie, Robert was now king, and the Dragon Prince laid dead at the Trident.

But worst of is that my sister is now dying in this tower. What a cruel joke for the gods to have named it such. The Tower of Joy, more so the Tower of Despair.

When they got to the tower he expected a fight, because why else would three of the kingsguard be guarding the tower instead of their prince on the Trident? Oh how foolish he had been.

Instead of drawing steel, he decided that there had been enough bloodshed in the rebellion, and that this was not something that somebody needed to die for. He pleaded with the kingsguard, and after Ser Arthur Dayne described the situation to them, of how his sister had been the Knight of the Laughing Tree, how she was not kidnapped but more so rescued by the Dragon Prince, and it led them to being married in front of a heartree, Ser Arthur saw fit to allow them into the tower to see his sister. So Howland, Ser Arthur, and I ascended the steps to a heartbreaking scene.

When they first walked in, the smell of blood overwhelms them all. He had gotten used to the metallic smell during the war, but now it is even worse because it was his sister's that he smelled. When they walk in all I find is his sister laying in a bed cover in blood with winter rose's thrown across it. A woman is running around the room trying to stop the bleeding, but they can all tell it is too late.

As soon as he enter the room, he rushed to Lyanna's side and grips her hand that is covered in her own blood. In his mind, he starts to freak out, but he keeps a calm face so that he can have the ability to care for his sister when she has need of me most.

"Ned… Ned is that you?" she ask, voice just barely above a whisper.

"Yes Lya.. it's me…. I'm here." he responds, hsi voice trying it's best to hold back his emotions, but that is not what happens.

When she finally realizes that it is him she tries to explain her actions and all he does is hold up a hand to stop her. "Lya, it's okay, Ser Arthur has already been gracious enough to explain anything and I hold none of it against you or Rhaegar for that matter," he responds, making sure that his sister can calm down and try to get better. It is at this moment that he realizes there is no maester here, and with as much blood that covers his hand it spell certain doom. When he try to get up mumbling about a maester, Lyanna just grabs his wrist and yanks him back down, she knows there is nothing left that can save her.

"Ned, you have to promise me that you'll protect them, promise me…" she pleads.

At first he is downright confused, but it is at this moment that he hears a baby's squeal and he whips my head around to see a wet nurse standing there with to bundles. He instantly realizes what has happened here, all of the pieces falling into place, and it is at this moment that he is handed one of the bundles. It is a boy with raven black short hair just like his mother. When the lad opens his eyes I notice that they are a dark grey, but when you look close enough you may be able to see streaks of violet in them. He hands him back and reach for the other, a small girl. Her hair and eyes are the same as her brother, but instead of the purple streaks in her eyes that her brother has, all that look back at him is pure darkness. Eyes as black as night.

Lyanna leans in closer with extreme difficulty, and he tries to push her back against the bed but she will have none of that. She leans into him so her mouth is just beside my ear when she says, "Ned, their names are Jaehaerys and Visenya Targaryen, you have to promise me that you'll protect them. If Robert find out about them you know what he'll do, he'll kill them like poor Aegon and Rhaenys. Promise me Ned, promise me."

All he can do is nod as the tears start to fall. He feels Lyanna's grip is weakening, and he can tell that her time is nearly upon her. He leans down to kiss her cheek, and when he look back at her eyes they are unmoving and unblinking. With his thumb and his pointer finger on the hand that is not holding Visenya, he closes her eyes for her to give her that small amount of peace. He looks up to find tears in Howland's eyes, and even more surprising are the ones that have found their way into Arthur's.

"Arthur, I have to protect them, and I can't do it alone. Will you three help me?"

"Lord Stark…. Of course, the vows of the kingsguard are for life, and since the three of us are still standing it is our job to protect the little ones."

"Thank you Arthur. Howland, you and the men help the kingsguard ready Lyanna and the nursemaids pack up anything that is needed, it's time for us to go home."

Howland responds with a nod, and I give Visenya back to one of the two nursemaid that are in the room. I walk out and go to let the men that are still outside know of Lyanna's passing, why it happened, and have all of them swear a vow of silence of what happened here until the day that I see fit for people to find out the truth, and only if I see fit for it to get out there.

This is when Ser Arthur and the rest of the people that were in the tower come out.

"Lord Stark, what do you plan to tell people?"

"Arthur, it is time for me, my sister, and my bastard twins Arya and Jon to go home."

All he sees are the looks of shock on everyone's face as he turns around and heads to prepare his horse.


	2. Lyanna I

Lyanna Targaryen

She always woke up in a cold sweat when she had nightmares. There were not many nights that she was able to sleep peacefully anymore. These dreams had plagued her sleep ever since the night that her children had come into this world. Some nights it was from the day she had learned that Rhaegar had perished on the Trident, some were from when she had learned that Elia and her babes had been murdered, some were from what awaited her in the afterlife, but most of her nightmares were from when she was believed to be dead. She saw what her brother had been planning to subject her children to, and it always broke her heart when she saw what their lives could've been.

She had been dead, she later learned. During her time in the afterlife she expected to be in an abyss with only Rhaegar, Elia, and the little ones to spend their time with, but in the end she woke up where everything had started. She was in the forest near Harrenhall with a river running nearby. There was even her discarded Knight of the Laughing Tree armour, and in the middle of all this was her one true love.

"Hello, my love, " Rhaegar had said to Lyanna at the time.

"Rhaegar, my love, where are we" Lyanna responded.

"We are in a sort of limbo. I have been waiting here ever since I've learned what was about to befall you" he responds, only adding to my confusion.

"Why are we here then? Where is Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon? I would really like to see them" I say, looking every which way hoping to catch sight of them.

"They are and will be waiting for you and our children, just like I will be, but for now I need to talk to you" Rhaegar says, and with every word he has spoken had only made Lyanna grow more confused.

"Rhaegar please explain was happening," I say. It had come out more as a whisper, but at this point I no longer cared. Lyanna only wanted this conversation to end.

"Love, you will not be going to the afterlife just yet. Our children need you, Daenerys needs you, and if what I have heard while I have gotten here you are the only person that can speak any sort of sense to any of the children. You are stubborn, and in the end that will save all three of them. I have seen an alternate lifetime, and all that has come out of it is pain and suffering for all of the Targaryens and tied to that all the Starks. This timeline is different, and it all started with the birth of Visenya."Rhaegar said.

"Rhaegar, I don't understand what is happening."

"Lyanna you may be dead, but your time in the land of the living isn't over. Our children are going to need your guidance with where they will be heading, and what they are going to attempt to do, and I believe that you are the only one that can give them the advice they will need." Rhaegar explained, and it made a little more sense to Lyanna.

"Lyanna, you will be going back to your body. You need to take our children to Braavos first. You need to look for a house with a red door and a lemon tree. You need to try to find Daenerys and Viserys, but Viserys may be too far gone. We have seen parts of the future and it doesn't look good for either of them, but in the end, it'll be much worse for Daenerys. Please protect my family, you and the kingsguard are the only ones that I trust enough with this task. Please Lyanna". He said. He was close to tears, and Lyanna hurriedly ran to be encased in his arms.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments but then a bright light had started to encompass Lyanna's eyesight. Lyanna knew their time was coming to an end. She knew she wanted to go back and have the ability to take care of her children, but she also wanted to stay here forever in his arms, both of them waiting for the day when their children and his siblings joined them.

For a few more minutes the light slowly got brighter in her eyes. She got up on her tip-toes and lightly pressed her lips to Rhaegar's. The kiss slowly grew more heated until the light completely encompassed her, and she woke up in her brother's arms. From what she could tell they were making their way to the horse. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Ned's face. She slowly drew breathe into her lungs, and she felt Ned tense. He slowly lowered her to the ground, and she looked around to see the three kingsguard and Howland Reed were near them. She was glad to see him too.

After that they had discussed that she had seen Rhaegar and they made plans to depart to Starfall and take a ship to Braavos.

Even nearly sixteen years later she remembered the heartbroken look on Ned's face. He had lost so much in the war, and nearly, or more accurately had lost his sister, and now that she was back, he was losing her again. Over the years they kept in touch, and he kept her updated on what was happening in the North and Westeros as a whole.

She slowly woke up further and looked around to see her surroundings. She saw that she was in the leader's tent of the Golden Company and turned to see her daughter Visenya curled up in a ball with Daenerys tightly in her arms. She knew that for now that was simply platonic, keeping each other warm in each other's arms when the desert air got too cold to stay warm by only their own body heat. She believed that Daenerys would be fine by herself, that girl was like a furnace, but Visenya had always been cold to the touch. While Daenerys was the human embodiment of fire, Visenya was the complete opposite, being the embodiment of ice. Her son Jaehaerys was a mixture of both.

She expected the three of them to marry. They wanted to represent a united front, and they didn't want any of the lords in Westeros to believe that they could use one against the others.

When she noticed that Jaehaerys wasn't in their bed as well she quickly looked around and noticed that his sword was gone, and that she could he the collision of sword just outside their tent. She got incredibly worried at first, but then heard Arthur screaming at "Jon" to keep his shoulder square.

When they had first got to Braavos they had only the small clues as to where Daenerys and Viserys were. They spent around three years looking for them, and in that time, her children had grown quite a bit. Jaehaerys, who preferred to be called Jae or by his northern name Jon, was the physical embodiment of a Stark except for the small slivers of violet in his eyes when he became angry or disgruntled. He may look like a Stark, but he had the personality of his father, a Targaryen. He was mostly a melancholic person, or as Visenya like to say, "brooding all the damn time", but when somebody threatened his family or pushed just enough he had the ability to grow rather angry.

Visenya also had the looks of a Stark. She had my eyes, but her hair was a blend of the dark brown, almost black, and the silver of a Targaryen. She also had the complete personality of a Targaryen. She was just like her namesake, talking me into letting her learn to fight in any way she wanted to. She looked up to Visenya Targaryen I the most in the world, and she wanted to be like her as much as possible.

There was also the conversation we had when she was younger about how her name was a mouthful and it shouldn't be her name until she could even pronounce it correctly herself, so in the end, just like her brother she had a northern name. She preferred to either be called Arya, but she knew the day would come when she would have to be called Visenya.

We had eventually found Daenerys and Viserys after we had seen a small girl with silver hair running through a yard screaming at a black cat by the name of Balerion. All the signs were there, especially after we saw Willem Darry come out and sweetly say to the young girl that it was too dangerous, and that she needed to come back inside.

The little girl had just run after the cat again till she caught it, picked it up, and walked back into the house with a proud smile on her face.

After that we walked up to Darry and after he had seen Arthur and the other kingsguard, he knew exactly who we were. We took them away from there as soon as possible because they had apparently stayed in that house for the three years that we had been looking for them, and nobody knew what Robert's reaction would be if he had learned where the "last Targaryens" were hiding.

Arthur after this, decided to join the Golden Company, and had swiftly gone through the ranks. Sometimes it paid to be the sword of the morning. During these early years in Arthurs' contract we had lived in Lys. We had a very nice manse at the time do to one of Rhaegar's more secret accounts with the Iron Bank and having the extra bit of gold from Arthur's fighting helped out a little bit.

We had been living a good life until the time came in which Willem Darry died of a mix between old age and declining health. This hit all of hard, but Viserys most out of everybody. He didn't become cruel like his father, but he just didn't involve himself as much in the family activities. He was thankfully young enough at the time to know that he wasn't going to be king anymore, and it almost seemed like a weight lifted off the young boy's shoulder when Arthur and I had that conversation with him.

We continued to live like this for a time, moving every once in a while, so that Robert never knew where we were, and to make it easier on the two kingsguard who were protecting us while Arthur fought alongside the Golden Company.

When Arya, Jae, and Dany were around ten, another tragedy struck. Viserys came down with a fever, and it didn't seem like he had much longer to live. We tried everything possible to help him heal, but none of it seemed to work. After about a week of being bedridden, he had passed away in his sleep. We had all taken it hard, but none as hard as Daenerys. He was her big brother, and although at times he could be rather mean, we could all see they both loved and would do anything for each other.

It took us a while to get Daenerys back out of her shell, but in the end, it was Jaehaerys who was able to do it. He talked about his fear of losing either Arya or I, and even Daenerys herself. He explained that he was going to do everything possible to make sure that he did everything in his ability to make sure that she never felt this pain again. That conversation had helped her because it made her believe that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing, but she could be more like Jae and do everything she could do to make sure that we were all safe.

Throughout this time, Arthur was quickly moving up in the Golden Company until one day the commander, Harry Strickland, decided to do something that everybody thought was coming. He disrespected the Targaryen name because he still believed all the Targaryens to either be dead or in hiding, and he didn't like that most of his men looked up to Arthur more than himself. Somebody had earned the respect of the Golden Company who wasn't just a descendant of the Blackfyre line, but also a known Targaryen supporter. When Arthur decided to draw his sword, this only made Strickland laugh until he was out of breath.

"You are going to defend a family that lost to a whoremonger, truly Arthur" Strickland had said.

"A Kingsguard's vows are for life, and you just insulted my king" Arthur had explained in barely a whisper so that only Strickland could hear.

Strickland quickly lost his smile and also drew his sword. The two exchanged in a deadly dance of steel, until Arthur got the upper hand, and had thrust up into the shoulder, puncturing a lung of Strickland, and subsequently winning the duel.

With nobody else to follow, they went with the man that had earned most of their respect, Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning.

When Jae was fourteen, he decided that it was time to get battle experience. He knew from an early age that nothing in his life was going to come easy, and the day would come where he would have to fight to win back his family's throne.

He had been fighting for the Golden Company for about three years now, and after bravely defending Norvos against the Dothraki, and killing the Khal going by the name of Drogo he had earned the respect of the leaders. After this, Lyanna had an in-depth conversation with Arthur they had decided that it was time for Jae to take over as the leader of the Golden Company.

Arthur gave over the control of the Company to Jaehaerys but continued to act as his second in command. Over the years they had accumulated a vast amount of wealth, and Jae had decided that it was time to expand on their armies.

Lyanna got up out of bed and prepared to head outside the tent. She grabbed a cloak that was resting on a crate. The crate held rather peculiar objects. Inside were three dragon eggs. One was a crème color, another was a deep green with gold streaks, and the last was a jet black one with black one with red streaks.

They had bought it off a magister once when they were docked in Pentos, and he played the part of a Targaryen supporter. Arya and Daenerys were fascinated by the dragon eggs, but Jae and herself hadn't trusted him. They bought the eggs which had long since turned to stone quickly for an obscene amount of gold, and quickly left the city of Pentos all together.

Lyanna exited the tent and found what she had expected to find. She found Jae training with Arthur one last time before they rode out to fight against the Dothraki who were camped outside of Lys. This was the last contract that they had to complete before the company would only focus on expanding the army and amassing their armada. The armada had grown over the years, but Jae thought that it needed to be bigger.

"How's my boy doing this morning?" Lyanna said, slowly waking up but wanting to make sure that she said goodbye to her son before he rode out.

"I'm fine mother, do you think that I could wake up the girls before I rode out. I know Arya will be mad about me not taking her with us, but I want to make sure that she is well before we start moving onto Slaver's Bay." Jae expresses, and Lyanna could see the care that he had for Arya and Dany in his eyes.

"Dany should be fine, but you know how Arya is in the morning. She acts like we have asked her to walk barefoot from the wall all the way to Dorne when we ask her to wake up early."

"Well I need to at least try. I always fear that when I leave it's the last time that I will see them, and if I leave and that fear comes true then I would never be able to forgive myself." Jae said, looking down at his feet.

Lyanna knew that Jae loved them. He loved them with all his heart and he always believed that the three of them would die old and together, but he also knew that people die all time, especially in battle.

She also knew that he was holding out to see if he needed to marry for alliances. He wanted to make the battle for the Iron Throne as bloodless as possible, and he knew marriage was a good way of securing alliances. Lyanna and Jae had many a conversation about the conquest of Westeros, and even though she wanted him to marry the two women that he loved like his father had, she also knew that if he married for selfish reasons, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"I know my son, go wake them up and tell them goodbye. Arya may be a little bit of a grumpkin in the morning, but in the end, she'll be sad if you leave without saying goodbye." Lyanna said, and then they both laughed at the inside joke about Arya's attitude in the morning.

Lyanna saw her son walk into the tent staring down at her feet, and she remembered the long-time dream that they could just all forget about this and live in peace, but if they weren't on the throne there would never be peace for them. That, and that they all owed it to Rhaegar in away to win back all they had lost.

From outside the tent she heard Arya exclaim a loud "WHAT THE FUCK" before Arya realized what was happening. She had begged Jae all day yesterday to allow her to come as well, but he wouldn't be moved.

She continued to listen in on the conversation as both Dany and Arya hugged their brother and hopefully future husband, and then all three of them exited the tent.

A squire brought out Jae's horse as he and Arthur were making sure that they had everything that they needed. They both got on their horse, and not for the first time, and not for the last, Dany, Arya, and herself watched their king ride out to war. Every time it happened Lyanna got a sense of déjà vu, and all she could do was hope her son wasn't exactly like his father.


End file.
